The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Alstroemeria, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrid L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Tangerine Tango’. ‘Tangerine Tango’ originated from a hybridization made in April 2002 in Riverhead, N.Y. The female parent was an un-named individual plant of Alstroemeria aurea plant (unpatented), while the male parent was a proprietary Alstroemeria plant ‘00-0203’ (unpatented).
‘Tangerine Tango’ was selected for its distinctive bright orange inflorescences with yellow highlights, continuous flowering and strong, upright flower stems.
‘Tangerine Tango’ has been asexually propagated repeatedly by in vitro micropropagation and whole-plant division of rhizomes in Riverhead, N.Y. since Fall 2002 for approximately ten generations and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.